Marukaite Chikyuu (Chibitalia)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 ちびたりあ版 Maru kaite Chikyū Chibitaria-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Chibitalia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Italy during his younger days. It is sung by Aki Kanada in the voice of Chibitalia. Lyrics Kanji= ねぇねぇご飯にパスタは出ますか ねぇねぇMamma　ねぇねぇMamma あの時食べたボロネーゼの あの味が忘れられないんです まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 ちびたりあです まるかいて地球 ジッとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 ちびたりあです ああ　一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 ローマじいちゃんの膝上で お絵描き 「絵を描くのって楽しいな」 「何だかとってもルネッサンスな気分」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 ちびたりあです まるかいて地球 ボールみたいな地球 ぽわんぽわんと地球 ちびたりあです ああ　ドジをして 怒られてばかりだけど オーストリアさんのピアノ演奏 大好きだよ 「ねぇねぇご飯にパスタは出ますか？」 「え？出ないの？」「なんでなんで？」 「そうだねじいちゃん、平和がいいよね」 「傷だらけなんて」 「やーーーーー！」 「ハンガリーさんの服着てみたよ」 「神聖ローマ、見て見て、似合う？」 「はぁ…」 「どこかにパスタ落ちてないかな？」 「あれ？　あんなとこにご飯が...」 「いただきまーす！」 「ん？…ん……まずい...」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 ちびたりあです ああ　一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 神聖ローマとの想い出が いっぱい 「絶対また会おうね！」 ああ　使ってた デッキブラシ　あげるよ 遠く離れてもずっとずっと 一緒だよ 「いっぱいお菓子作って待ってるね！」 |-| Romaji= Nee nee gohan ni pasuta wa demasu ka Nee nee Mamma nee nee Mamma Ano toki tabeta boroneeze no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'ndesu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chibitalia desu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Chibitalia desu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Rooma-jiichan no hiza ue de Oekaki "E wo kaku notte tanoshii na Nandaka tottemo RUNESSANSU na kibun" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chibitalia desu Marukaite chikyuu Booru mitai na chikyuu Powan powan to chikyuu Chibitalia desu Aa doji wo shite Okorarete bakari dakedo Oosutoria-san no piano ensou Daisuki da yo "Nee nee gohan ni PASUTA wa demasu ka? Eh? Denai no? Nande nande? Sou da ne jii-chan heiwa ga ii yo ne Kizu darake nante Yaaaaaa! Hangarii-san no fuku kite mita yo Shinsei-Rooma, mite mite niau? Ha... Doko ka ni pasuta ochitenai ka na? Are? An'na tokoro ni gohan ga... Itadakimaasu! Nn? ...n,n,...Mazui..." Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Chibitalia desu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Shinsei-Rooma to no omoide ga Ippai "Zettai mata aou ne!" Aa tsukatte ta DEKKI BURASHI ageru yo Tooku hanarete mo zutto zutto Issho da yo "Ippai okashi tsukutte matteru ne!" |-| English= Hey, hey, will we have pasta at meals? Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma From the time I ate bolognese I can’t forget the taste~ Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Chibitalia! Draw a circle, that's the earth Looking closely, that's the earth Or maybe, that's the earth I am Chibitalia! Ah, the beautiful world That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush On Grandpa Rome's lap, I’ll paint! "Drawing pictures is fun... Somehow, it's a very Renaissance feeling...” Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Chibitalia! Draw a circle, that's the earth The world that looks like a ball! The world that goes “pon pon”! I am Chibitalia! Ah, because of my clumsiness, I often get scolded, but... Austria’s piano performance, I love it! "Hey, hey, will we have some pasta? Huh? We won’t? Why, why? Well then, Grandpa, peace is good, right? Being covered in scars is... NOOOOO~! I tried wearing Hungary’s clothes! Holy Roman, look, look! Does it suit me? Haa...Isn't there any pasta around? Huh? In a place like that, a meal... Let’s eat~! Huh? ...Ah... Horrible" Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I am Chibitalia! Ah, the beautiful world That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush The memories of me and Holy Rome Are the best “We’ll definitely meet again!” Ah, you use The deck brush I gave you! You’re going far, far away And it’ll go with you "I’ll be waiting with lots of sweets, okay?" Album This song was released on October 23, 2009, on the DVD which came with the fifth volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 5 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Holy Roman Empire's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu